It's Not Enough
by Saki11
Summary: Love doesn't always conquer. HarukixKazuki


It's Not Enough

One Shot

(~*~)

He loved him.

He loved him so much it was painful.

All he wanted to do was hold him in his arms and never let go.

He wanted to plant sweet kisses all over his body.

He wanted to keep him all to himself and no else. And even though their faces were identical, he still yearned to see his.

To watch his every movement. He wanted to hear his voice call out his name like so many times before.

How much he wanted to run his hands down his body. To feel the slight shivers when he did.

But he couldn't, he knew he would never be able to do so again because, of this stupid game. As they helplessly played it their love for each other slowly being engulfed in darkness.

As he ran through corridor after corridor looking for him, not to embrace him but to end his very life.

"Where is Haruki?!"

Haruki instantly stopped running at the mention of his name. He looked for the source of the voice but there was nothing but an empty corridor.

"Where is he?!"

Hazuki stood there confused as his voice echoed in the corridor, not sure which direction it was coming from.

"WHY?! Did you make him kill our friend?!" Kazuki yelled each word stabbing Haruki in his heart.

"For the sake of the game." Haruki's blood drained from his face he knew this cold voice, it was Gara.

"No." Haruki breathed as he broke into a random direction hoping it to be the right. Then he saw a light relief washed over him. He pace quicken but when he came to the source of the light it was a dead end. It was false entry nothing but a one way mirror. "Damn it!" He hit his fist against the window. This caught the attention of Kazuki.

"Haruki?" Kazuki questioned as he looked towards him seeing nothing but a mirror.

It always amazed Haruki how Kazuki knew it was him without seeing him, or hearing, always without fail. Haruki smiled involuntarily when he said his name. But, then Kazuki looked away casting his eyes to the ground, his eyes full of pain. Haruki heart froze, he feared what he saw in his eyes. Hitting the glass again trying to make Kazuki look at him again. Haruki desperately wanted to hold Kazuki in his arms and whisper his sweet painful love to him in his ear. Then tell him everything will be fine.

"For the sake of the game." Kazuki said in a defeated tone still looking at the tiled floor. Haruki knew what was coming, he hit the glass again this time Kazuki looked towards him smiling that mischievous smile of his.

"Kazuki." He whispered against the glass trying to reach him.

Turning his attention away from Haruki, Kazuki brought his sword up getting into a fighting stance as Gara did the same. In movements too fast to register they ran towards each other.

"KAZUKIIIII!" Yelled Haruki.

Everything stopped.

Silence ranged in his ears.

Panic and unbearable pain gripped his heart.

Haurki watched as they both stood still, then Gara dropped his sword as blood began to seep through his clothes raining down on the tile floor below him. Kazuki withdrew his blade from him causing Gara to fall forward. Haruki stood there shell shocked then most ironic thing happened the glass spilt open. In an instant Haruki was next to Gara, trying to put pressure on his wound.

"KAZUKI! WHY?!" Haruki yelled angrily at him. Haruki grabbed Gara's hand squeezing it. Gara smiled, as he closed his eyes, his hand falling limp in Haruki's hand.

"Gara?" Haruki whispered. He abruptly stood up his shoulders stiff with anger and betrayal.

"I love you so much sometimes I just can't bear it, I love you more than the sun, moon, and the stars. I love you more than the air I breathe!" Hazuki brought a hand to his chest as if his heart was about to burst from his chest.

"I love you more than anyone else. I love your voice, your hair, your eyes, but what I love most is your bright smile that always brightens my day. So why did you do this!? I just want us to be together! But it won't ever end not unless-"

"I know." Forgetting about Gara, Haruki's anger bubbled to the surface.

"For the sake of the game." He said in a mocking. With swift movement Hazuki thrust the sword into Kazuki's. Kazuki wrapped his arms around Haruki's neck.

"An eye for an eye." Haruki whispered to Kazuki as he twisted the sword. Kazuki held tightly onto Haruki making no sound. Only the sound of Kazuki's blood falling on the tiled floor echoed.

"I love you more than my own life." Kazuki whispered.

Kazuki gasped as Haruki pulled the dagger from him.

"It's not enough." Haruki mumbled as he gripped Kazuki's shoulder. "Next time-"

"You've lost count, my king. That is his third and final life."

Haruki eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder. Gara was sitting wiping the blood from his side he smiled up towards his king.

"Fake blood." Gara smiled sinisterly. "We both know you would never kill him without some kind of incentive." Gara licked his fingers.

Realization hit him in full force as he fell to his knees holding Kazuki in his arms with such great care like holding a glass doll.

"KAZUKI!" Tears fell from his eyes. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" His blood stained hands shook.

"Shh." A soft cold hand cupped his cheek.

Haruki looked into the distance frozen, his brows scrunched together as more tears fell.

"I'm…sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

Haruki gripped Kazuki's hand on his cheek as he leaned into Kazuki making their heads touch. They were suddenly on a chess board. Haruki looked around as images of him and Kazuki flashed around him. Then everything went dark returning to reality.

Haruki looked down. Kazuki's eyes were closed, blood staining his pale lips his hand colder than ice.

"Kazuki?"

The last thing Haurki saw before everything turned black; was them smiling softly at each other, their hands tightly woven together. Whispering their sweet nothings to each other, their love engulfed in light. Though it wasn't a memory it was a dream they both shared.

(~*~)


End file.
